1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for restoring a source file referenced by multiple file names to a restore file.
2. Description of the Related Art
A file in a file system referenced by a file name may be replaced, restored or updated to a restore file by having the file name of the file reference the restore file. However, if the file is being accessed, then a temporary file name is created pointing to the restore file. During a reboot operation, the file name to replace is deleted and the temporary file name is changed to the original file name to complete the restore operation.
Certain operating systems allow multiple file names to be used to reference a file. For instance, in certain Microsoft® Windows® operating systems, a file may have multiple names that reference the file, referred to as hard links and soft or symbolic links. The master file table of the operating system may include an entry for each file that includes all the names that reference that file. (Microsoft and Windows are registered trademarks of the Microsoft Corporation in the United States and other countries).
There is a need in the art for techniques to restore or replace a file that may be referenced by multiple file names.